


【Gamquick]速度与基情 NC-17

by Cielo_LL



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cielo_LL/pseuds/Cielo_LL
Summary: 警察X飞车党AU





	【Gamquick]速度与基情 NC-17

Chapter 1 初遇  
凌晨，大街上空无一人，白天里再繁华喧闹的地方现在也都回归沉静。一到耀眼的银色摩托飞驰而过，打破了这片宁静。在转过几个街道后， 车子拐进了一个小巷一个漂亮的帅甩尾，稳稳的停了下来，车轮在地面上划出一个完美的弧线。车上的人摘下头盔露出了一头张扬的银发，吹了个口哨。  
“慢死了peter”早就恭候多时的scott不满的抱怨道。  
“摆脱那个唠叨的老姐多花了点时间”被点名的人无所谓地耸耸肩“别那么着急，我们的happy times还很长。”  
“别着急这话从你嘴里说出来我还真觉得挺不可思议的”一旁一直没说话的Warren白了他一眼“哟，换新车了？”  
“啊，今天刚提的车，怎么样”peter得意的笑起来。  
“你这是发横财了么”soctt轻轻的拂过车身，“暴龙V-REX，不便宜啊”  
“前两天刚赢了两场场比赛”peter语气轻松说得就像我昨天吃过饭了一样“怎么样谁有兴趣出去跑两圈？”他发动骑机车，引擎发出轰响，那声音听的人热血沸腾。  
“换了新车就这么得意哈”Warren挑了挑眉毛“从这道第一大道，输的人今晚请客”  
“没问题！”  
“输了不许赖账”Scott跨上自己的车笑着敲了peter一拳  
“你以为我quicksilver的称号是买来的吗。”  
随着引擎的轰鸣，三辆机车同时从巷子里冲出，互相追逐毫不相让，像三道闪电一样穿过城市的大街小巷，卷起路边被随意丢弃的宣传广告。风在耳边呼啸而过，peter喜欢这种自由的感觉，无拘无束。Warren在超车的时候冲peter比了一记中指，peter毫不在意的竖起中指回敬，迅速的反超，一个干净利落的漂移将二人甩在  
“hye，peter wait !”突然Scott发现了什么似的慢了下来，大声呼喊着还沉浸在速度之中的peter  
“怎么！！Scott你害怕了！？”  
“不！当心！前面！”  
“哈 ！？”一辆警车正横在路中央，peter急忙踩刹车，在惯性的作用下他差点飞出去，在距离警车还有几米的地方停下了。  
“danm！为什么这个点儿了还会有条子啊！”现在逃跑肯定是来不及了，车上的人走到他面前示意他摘掉头盔，peter只好小声咒骂着配合  
“没人告诉你，飙车是违法的么孩子？”男人皱着眉头打量着眼前的人，这个银头发的男孩看起来好像才刚满18岁，嗯，正是犯浑的年纪。  
【孩子？看在上帝的份上我真的已经27岁了好么！】peter忿忿的咬了咬牙，在心底大喊着，他突然想道了什么似的转了转眼睛。  
【有了！】他放软了语气，让自己看起来像是一个初出茅庐的小鬼头  
“啊……对不起，警察叔叔，我知道错了”虽然叫是叫了叔叔，但眼前的这个男人真的是性感的紧。他有着细碎的胡茬，头发微长，五官棱角分明，身材修长。制服的扣子解开了两个露出精致的锁骨，领带也是松垮的挂在脖子上，带着一种颓废的美感，看的peter不禁吞了口口水  
“叔叔就不必了…我还没有那么老”男人有些头痛“驾驶证给我”  
“呃……我没带…”  
“……驾驶证都不带，现在我要暂扣你的车子，让你家长来警局领吧”  
“嘿！别这样！我是偷偷骑车出来的，被我老爸知道了他会把我挂到金门大桥上去的！别这样先生，please…”peter甚至很有演艺精神的挤出两滴眼泪来，躲在一旁看戏的Scott和Warren简直快要憋出内伤了  
“……”男人伸出手揉了揉他杂乱的银发，过了半晌才开口道“看在你是初犯，罚款200”  
“太棒了！先生你真是位好人！！”peter干脆的摸出钱包掏出200交给了男人，毕竟跟扣车比起来，罚款什么真的都是浮云了  
“下次注意点，车骑这么快很危险的”  
“知道了”peter接过罚单，将它随手塞进了钱包里  
“Remy你好了没有！查个驾驶证要这么久吗！！”peter这才注意到车里还有一个戴着墨镜叼着雪茄的男人，若不是那身制服，peter真的会以为这是哪个犯了事的黑帮给他逮了呢  
“好了Logan！马上！”被叫做Remy的男人回应道，冲着peter比了一个噤声的手势，peter会意的点了点头目送着警车走远  
“嘿我说，你戏够足啊”Warren搂住peter的脖子揉弄着他的头发  
“得了吧老兄，你他妈的下回能不能调查好路况再定赌局，这种事我可不想再来一次了”peter甩了甩手  
“'我爸会把我挂在金门大桥上的'”Scott模仿着peter刚才的口气“不得不说你演的还真挺像”  
“我说你俩，够了啊，刚才跑得够快啊！还是不是兄弟”  
“是是是，当然是”Scott也搭上peter的肩“兄弟请你喝酒”  
“这还差不多！我要喝穷你俩！”  
三道旋风又消失在了夜色里，这个小插曲以及那个性感的男人就这样被peter一起遗忘在了风里

\-----tbc------

Chapter 2 重逢  
时间过得飞快，距上次的小意外过去也了小半个月了，那天晚上三人喝了个通宵清晨才回到家里，peter的车钥匙就很光荣的被Wanda没收了，所幸那张罚单并没被Wanda发现，否则他这辈子都要和他亲爱的暴龙say goodbey了  
peter趴在床上百无聊赖的玩着手机，一条邮件成功的吸引了他的注意力

【题目：无  
发件人：中间人  
内容：今晚12点，城西高速，奖金：5000】

“wow，这笔奖金看起来还真有诱惑力了”peter舔了舔下唇，一副跃跃欲试的神情，寥寥可数的几个字点燃了他的热情  
“这回可以给我的宝贝换个新部件了”兴奋的peter丢下手机边冲下楼去给自己的爱车做一次细心的保养和维修。当一切都准备妥当peter决定找一些东西来好好犒劳一下自己的肚子等待着夜幕的降临。  
天色一点一点的沉了下去，peter早就趁着wanda出去逛街的时候悄悄的把钥匙摸了回来，伴随着一声发动机的嗡鸣，消失了小半月的夜色闪电再一次飞驰在路上。

不得不说Remy其实挺喜欢交警这份工作的，收入稳定，工作清闲，说不定在哪次在给车贴罚单的时候就可以认识一个火辣的性感女郎。但唯一不爽的就是晚上的设卡检查，不说司机恨这个，Remy也恨，占用他消遣的时间不说还要听一群喝醉了却想要躲避处罚的酒鬼插科打诨，这让Remy很是头大。不知怎的他又想起了上次那个银发小鬼，仔细想想那人长得是挺可爱的，笑起来还有两个可爱的酒窝，唇也看起来软软的，吻上去一定会很舒服，等等，这算是恋童么？  
“想什么呢？笑的跟个变态一样”Logan敲了敲车顶，将神游的Remy叫了回来“走了，有人举报城西高速聚众飙车，其他人差不多都到了。”  
“等一下，城西不归咱俩管啊”Remy喝干净纸杯中最后一口咖啡将空杯子丢进垃圾桶，钻进了驾驶座  
“Ororo今天休假，Revan和CSI的Hank度假去了还没回来，人手不够”男人大咧咧的叼着雪茄，就连那身制服都盖不住他身上的匪气  
“说实话Logan要不是我认识你时间久我真会的以为你是黑老大嗯”  
“开你的车，哪来那么多废话”Logan笑起来，推搡了他一把，两人有一搭没一搭的闹腾着，很快就到达了目的地。

peter现在的心情很郁闷，非常的郁闷，就在他快要冲过终点，他已经看见奖金在向他招手的时候，被条子逮住了，正儿八经的一锅端。大部分观众被批评教育后就放回家了，只挑了三两个刺头，和他们这些主犯还在这里接受盘问，搞不好还要进局子。我可以用我的童颜在蒙蔽一次警察叔叔么！  
【这回真的是载大发了！】  
然而这只是糟心的事的开始而已，当peter看见那个熟悉的身影才意识到，什么叫做巧合  
【这个世界也太他妈的小了吧！】  
peter嘴角抽搐的看着朝自己这边走来的Remy，脑袋里飞快的转过无数种逃离的办法  
“哟，真巧啊，又是你？”Remy挑起眉毛看peter 一眼，后者只能尴尬的笑了笑应了声“真巧啊”，Remy接过同事递过来的驾驶证看了看，有打量了一下眼前的这个人  
“呵，Peter Maximoff，27岁。大名鼎鼎的Quicksilver就是你啊”Remy将驾驶证丢给身后跟的Logan“比我都大一岁你还真的好意思管我叫叔叔”  
“没办法谁让你面相老……”peter小声嘟囔着  
“你说什么？”Remy被他噎的一时间竟无法反驳，不得不说，眼前这个人真的看不出已经27岁了，不管是长相还是行为上  
“没什么，夸你成熟”  
“得了，这回你的宝贝摩托估计是保不住了，我有时间会去金门大桥看你的”Remy拍了拍peter 的肩膀摆出了一副同情的表情  
“估计下回你就要去悉尼歌剧院见我了……”  
Remy摊了摊手，摆出一个无可奈何的表情“走吧，带你去警局一日游，不对，是一夜游”peter垂着脑袋默默的跟在Remy身后，像极了一个做错事被爸爸责骂的小孩

“好了，这里签个字，你就可以带他走了”  
“嗯，谢谢”Scott像Remy道过谢转身敲了peter的脑袋一下  
“拜托你下次再出这种乌龙去找Warren好么！”  
“Warren他会宰了我”peter一脸无辜  
“说的好像我不会宰了你一样……”  
“没事你追不到我，诶嘿”peter竖起大拇指，笑的一脸欠打，Scott揉了揉胀痛的额角，转身问Remy  
“对不起先生，你们可以在关押他几天么，我现在一点都不想保释他了”  
“嗯，原则上是不行的，你可以选择他下次飙车的时候再次举报他，这样他就会进来了”Remy笑的人畜无害，将手里的钥匙丢还给peter“你的车子，我跟上边求了个情，车可以还给你，但是驾驶证要扣留三个月，罚款500”  
“wow，Remy你还真是个好人！”  
“这句话我上次就已经听过了”  
“我要是个女人我保证会亲你一口的！”  
“你是个男人我也不介意”话音刚落peter柔软的唇便贴了上来，虽然是蜻蜓点水一般很快就离开。Remy没有看漏那隐藏在银发后面红透了的耳根  
“那下次再见！”已经走到门口的人转头冲Remy招了招手  
“你用半个月工资换回来一个吻，看起来挺值？”  
“闭嘴Logan”

Chapter 3  
驾驶证被扣押的三个月peter真的安分了不少，没有再四处乱跑，也没有宿醉未归，只不过隔三差五就带着三五盒小蛋糕跑去警局找Remy，警局上下都被他笼络的很好，在Remy出警的时候就坐在不远处的咖啡厅安安静静的望着穿着制服的人，两人的关系就这样升温，顺理成章的走到了一起，peter喜欢甜食，做事有些莽撞，也总喜欢搞一些无伤大雅的小把戏，顶着一张甜蜜的脸，谁也没有办法对他真的生气，搞得办公室里的女生们总是开玩笑说Remy带坏小孩子。明明年龄比自己大，却搞得自己既当情人又当爹，对此Remy也只能无奈地摇摇头。peter偶尔也会帮着Remy处理一些比较棘手的问题，比如做义警已经追逃避检查的酒驾司机之类的，毕竟拼速度正是他的专长。Remy下班以后二人会去逛逛街或者看看电影，做着所有小情侣该做的事情，日子过的甜蜜，看的Scott都觉得自己该换一副质量更好的墨镜了，他也曾经偷偷的问过peter他来是谁追的谁，然而peter只是嘿嘿的傻笑两声然后就转开话题，热恋中的人都是傻【哔—】这句话可说的真没错。

三个月的“无证驾驶”期总算过去了，Quicksilver又活过来了，即使跟Remy说好了以后都不会再去飙车了，可peter的每个细胞都在叫喧着对速度的渴望。他开始想念发动机的轰鸣声，想念机油的味道，想念风在身边呼啸的感觉，想念那种放飞自我的感觉。再三纠结，他还是决定给Warren发条短信，虽然那个损友不会给自己什么正经的意见  
【晚上有什么好玩的事么?】  
【哟，晚上不去约会啊】  
【嗯，Remy晚上加班没空】peter决定无视掉对方的调侃  
【有场比赛，来么？】  
【……】  
【怎么，被你男朋友逮怕了？怂了？】  
【怂你个头，几点？】  
【9:30，老地方】  
【奖金？】  
【5000】peter想了想，9:30Remy应该还在警局，40分钟飙完一圈拿钱收工，Remy10:30下班，以自己的速度完全可以赚完外块赶在自己男友来之前回来继续装乖宝宝，他看了一眼表，9:20还来得及  
【给我10分钟，马上到】

Remy百无聊赖的望着天花板发呆，想着周六和peter应该怎么计划忽然被同事的惊呼声吸引去了注意力  
“怎么了？大惊小怪的”  
“直播，Remy你看这个车手帅！”视频里的人一个漂亮的漂移划过弯道，将身后的车子甩开。虽然没有显示地点，也看不见那人的脸，Remy一眼就认出了那辆晃眼的暴龙，脸色立刻沉了下去，视频依旧在继续，过弯道的时候几次都险些侧翻过去，他暗骂了一声，抓起衣服便冲了出去  
“现在的年轻人的喜好还真是危险呢……诶！Remy你去哪！？”  
“我有事！叫Logan代我班！”  
回到家一看果然人去楼空，担忧和愤怒在心底交织开来

“要死要死，跟Warren扯了太久忘了时间，晚了几分钟，但愿Remy还没回来……”peter懊恼的摘下头盔，蹑手蹑脚的将车子推进车库中，还不等他把车子停稳，车库里的灯自己就亮了起来，吓的peter一个激灵，还不等他缓过神来身后就传来了他此时最不想听见的声音  
“舍得回来了？”低沉的声音带着愠怒，让 peter有了一种自己被捉奸在床的感觉  
“我有没有跟你说过别再去飙车了？嗯？”男人死死的盯着眼前的人  
“……有”自知理亏的peter完全不敢直视他的眼睛，耷拉着脑袋像是做错事情被老师教训的学生一样  
“看来我需要做些什么，让你用身体来记住我说过的话”男人勾起了嘴角，那平常迷人的笑容现在却惊的peter一背的冷汗。Remy抬手将刚溜走的人摁在了他的宝贝机车上，一切发生得太快peter根本来不及反应，他的双手被束缚在把手的位置，完全无法挣脱。Remy解开他的皮带将黑色的皮裤连同内裤一起退到了大腿根露出了雪白的臀瓣。机车冰凉的外壳接触到温热的肉体，冰的peter一个激灵，不自觉的将屁股翘的更高。就在这时Remy狠狠的一个巴掌就招呼了上来，白皙的臀瓣上立刻浮现出一个红色的巴掌印，peter猝不及防的发出了一声惊叫，还不等他反应接二连三的巴掌就上身了，被一个比自己年龄小的人摁在这儿打这真的是羞耻极了！peter努力的挣扎着，可是却依旧是没有任何作用，Remy的巴掌依旧是接二连三的落下  
“我错了Remy，别打了！”peter终于挨不住了服了软，男人听到这话停了动作，用手背贴上了被他打的发烫的肌肤  
“嗯，继续说”  
“我错了真的，我以后打死都不会再去了！”peter的声音染上了少许哭腔  
“你保证？”  
“我保证！”  
“真乖”Remy听了这话，奖励似的吻了吻他的额头  
“那就放开我吧”peter晃了晃还被捆绑着的双手  
“不……现在可不行，这只是惩罚的一半而已”  
“什！？”Remy并没有给他过多提问的时间，吻上了他的柔软的唇瓣，舌头灵活的撬开整齐的贝齿，掠过口腔中的每一个角落，掠夺走他口腔中的空气，双手不老实的揉捏着被拍打的略微红肿的臀瓣，惹得人从喉头发出一小串低吟  
【甜美的奶油味】  
Remy这样想到，直到peter憋的满脸通红才恋恋不舍的离开了那诱人的唇瓣。终于被放过的peter大口地呼吸着空气  
“今晚好好学习一下吧，小处男”Remy看着他青涩的反应不禁调笑到，招来peter一记绵软无力的眼刀，若不是刚才的那一吻令他软了腰他现在肯定给Remy一脚。刚准备张口骂些什么，男人好像看懂了他的心思了一样，在他出声之前将手指伸进了他的口中低声命令道  
“舔湿他”  
peter转了转眼睛，似乎又想到了什么坏主意，他老老实实的按照Remy话去做，认认真真的舔舐起他的手指，从指根到指腹，舌头灵活的游走在Remy骨节分明的手指之间，扫过修剪的圆润的指甲，轻轻磨咬着指节，他甚至是刻意的吸吮的很用力，发出色情的声音。Remy简直无法克制自己最原始的欲望，眼见的这个家伙简直要逼自己约会过的任何一个女郎还要热辣，即使这家伙还是一个完全没有经验的雏。男人伸手握住peter已经硬起来的老二，指腹在敏感的顶端来回磨蹭，时不时用指甲去扣弄上边的孔洞，快感像电流一般刺激着银发人的神经，他的呼吸开始紊乱，发出享受的呜咽声。男人抽出被润湿的手指，向那从未有人触碰过的禁地探去，手指缓慢的顶开那幽闭的密穴，一寸寸的开拓，模拟着性交的样子缓慢的抽插，手指时不时弯曲，旋转，耐心的开拓着一会要容纳他的地方。Remy绝对称得上是一个完美的情人，整个过程peter并没有太大的不适，他努力的放松着自己的身体配合着男人的动作，口中发出断断续续的呻吟  
“good boy”Remy俯下身子去亲吻他那红透了的耳根，两根手指撑开已经濡湿柔软的肉穴，抽出手指，那殷红的小穴不舍得挽留着，peter因为自己那羞耻的反应脸变得通红，就连腿根都蒸腾出淡淡的粉色看起来诱人至极。Remy他的上衣撩起，顺着从脖颈一直细细的吻到尾椎，最后轻咬上那通红的臀瓣，引得peter发出一小段啜泣，他掏出自己已经挺立已久的炙热，抵在身下人的股间上下滑动  
“准备好做一个真正的成年人了么？”平常低沉性感的嗓音此时蒙上了一层情欲的沙哑  
被空虚感拨撩的头晕目眩的peter根本没有心思去听男人到底讲了些什么，只是胡乱的点头配合着，可爱的反应逗得Remy忍不住笑出了声，他缓缓的进入了那温暖的穴道，感觉到身下人的身体不住的绷紧，男人的轻轻揉捏着他的腰肢示意他放松，修长的手指在淡粉色的肌肤上游走着，像是钢琴家在演奏着一首美妙的乐曲一样。peter在他的安抚下慢慢的放松下来，接纳他，直到融为一体。  
peter感觉他快要被Remy捅穿了，他清晰地感受到男人是怎么样熨平那些褶皱进入到自己身体里，他粗长的性器让peter有一种几乎要被顶到内脏的错觉。  
男人开始了古老的活塞运动，每一次的抽出peter都会不自觉的尽力的挽留，每一次的进入肠肉都会不知廉耻的热情相拥，peter感受着身后有力的冲撞，快感与微微地刺痛混作一团，白皙的肌肤泛起漂亮的红潮，被吻的殷红的唇瓣不自觉的吐出细碎的呻吟，那声音是最好的催情剂，Remy难耐的舔了舔下唇，腰胯更勇猛的挺动着，叼住peter颈间的一块软肉狠狠的吮出一道红痕。peter的双腿早已被操干的发软无法支撑住自己的身体，胀痛的阴茎紧紧的贴在车子银色的外壳上，冰凉的触感令他难耐的扭动着身子。Remy每一次都是直捣花心，无法承受这么多快感的peter尖叫着向前逃去试图逃离这可怕的快感，却被Remy掐着腰拖回来，被迫承受着这一切，peter被干的失了神，生理性的眼泪不住的滑落，在没有任何抚慰情况下射了出来，乳白色的液体将车面与peter的小腹搞得一片狼藉，Remy刚想调笑他，却在暖穴的一阵吞吐痉挛中射了出来，他懊恼的敲了敲脑袋，用鼻子拱了拱peter 的头发，缓缓的从那温暖的地方退了出来，没有了阻挡的液体争先恐后的从被操干的红肿的小穴流出，滴落在黑色的皮质坐垫上显得更加淫靡不堪，他解开peter双手的束缚，将人打横抱起，才发现对方已经累的熟睡过去，他细致吻过怀中人的眉眼轻声说道  
“Dors, mon amour【睡吧，我的爱人】”

\------END------

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢看到这里的小天使们，我是节操与下限全无，脑洞与ooc起飞的夔冥我们下期再见爱你们哦！（づ￣3￣）づ╭❤～


End file.
